nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of Smarts
Where "THE GAME" left off, Anais is attacking her family's towns and they try to fight back! Sypnosis Anais is destroying Darwin's Xbow and EJ gets so frustrated that he buys a Hidden Tesla but it is destroyed and being the cunning, selfish rabbit he is, Richard hogs them all. EJ is angry, and Nicole concentrates to find out they need a Dark Barracks, and the family finds out Anais is their attacker. Donatello is their answer as he promises Valkyries from his Dark Barracks. Anais, who is now mentally insane, plots to destroy her family's towns and take over the world. Chaos is now spread when Patrick reveals he had a Dark Barracks the whole time. Donatello donates the Valkyries and Anais is defeated. ---- Characters EJ Spongebob Patrick (semi antagonist) Gumball Darwin Anais (main antagonist) Nicole Richard M-O Starlee Donatello Sonic (cameo) Kat (cameo) ---- Carried Away Anais: Time to attack! Darwin: AAH!!!! SOMEONE DESTROYED MY X-BOW!!! Anais: (sarcastically) Oh, Darwin, I hope your builders can rebuild it. Heeheeheehee... EJ: I've had it. I'm adding a "HIDDEN TESLA" now! Anais: (sarcastically) Oopsie. I guess I destroyed it. Oh no. The "HIDDEN TESLA" is sold out because Dad bought them all. And they aren't making any more. EJ: ARGH, WHY DO PEOPLE NOT MAKE CRAP HERE?!!! Nicole: EJ, it looks like all we need is a... Gumball: What? Nicole: Gummypuss, give me some time. Ommmmmmmmmm... Spongebob: Ahem... Nicole: (squeals with delight) A "DARK BARRACKS"! Darwin: What about the "BARRACKS"? Patrick: Those don't work any more. Spongebob: But we need a level 7 "TOWN HALL" for that!!! Richard: Spongebob, we need to know who's attacking us. EJ: It's... Anais! (intro plays) ---- Anais?! ---- Nicole: I can't believe her! She got carried away!! EJ: Well, I guess she can't control it. Darwin: WE NEED A "DARK BARRACKS" AND WE NEED IT NOW!! Donatello: BOOYAKASHA! Gumball: You know, it obviously sounds weird when he says it. Richard: It sounds weird when YOU say it. Donatello: I can train some "VALKYRIES" and donate them to you. GO! You have some unfinished business. Patrick: YOU HAVE A "DARK BARRACKS"?! Donatello: Yes. Patrick: Oh no. She wants to destroy our towns! Anais: GO WIZARDS AND BALLOONS!! DESTROY THE TOWN OF PATRICK!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (shrieking) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EJ: She's lost it. Patrick: (ranting) This is all Granny Jojo's fault. If she hadn't given us the stupid video game in the first place- I mean it's not like it looks any different than a regular video game- why get it for us? You could just get any old video game for the Wattersons- NO ONE WOULD EVEN KNOW THE DIFFERENCE! Anais: I've destroyed his "ARMY CAMP"! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EJ: (picks up a pot lid and whams it like a gong) Spongebob: What was that? EJ: That was the sound of doom for the Wattersons. Anais: Hahahahahahaha! They'll never win! (shrieking) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ---- Evil Anais Anais: THE WORLD OF "CLASH OF CLANS" WILL BOW DOWN TO MEEEEE, THE BEST PLAYER!!! (shrieking) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Patrick: Hey, that's not true! I have a "DARK BARRACKS"! Spongebob: BAAAAHHH, LALALLALALALALALA AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH HYOOE HYOOE HOOOO RAAAAAGGHH! (Eats worms) EJ, Starlee and M-O: Uggghh! Starlee: PATRICK! Why didn't you tell us you had a "DARK BARRACKS"?! Patrick: Gumball wouldn't let me use it! Gumball: I ONLY ASKED FOR SOME FREAKING "DARK ELIXIR"! M-O: Patrick, YOU HAD US RUNNING, CRYING TO DONATELLO, YOU, YOU... Patrick: Hypocrite? M-O: THAT'S THE WORD! WHY DID YOU MAKE US RUN TO DONATELLO FOR HELP?!! Patrick: I got principles. EJ: Donatello! Those "VALKYRIES" coming?! Donatello: I'm donating them as soon as I get Kat to make a rage spell! Kat: GUYS, WE NEED A RAGE SPELL! Sonic: A RAGE SPELL?! Kat: A rage spell. Donating... Donatello: I'm about ready to donate those "VALKYRIES". EJ: "VALKYRIES"!!! Anais: Huh? "VALKYRIES"? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Nicole: Wow, Anais can be crazy sometimes but not all the time. Gumball: That's what matters. END. Category:Science Fiction